


Always Suffer

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Repsaj Kooh wishes to be with his wife, but King Kooh has a different wish.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Worry filled Repsaj’s eye as he remained near a sick Ailicec. He viewed her wincing. A tear ran down his face. ‘’I will suffer with you,’’ Repsaj said. 

King Kooh stepped into Repsaj’s chamber. ‘’Protect me from enemies.’’ 

Repsaj turned and frowned at his brother. ‘’I wish to be with my wife during her final moments alive.’’

‘’Ailicec won’t suffer after she’s deceased.’’ King Kooh lifted Repsaj and carried him out of the chamber. 

After defeating enemies, Repsaj returned to his bed. He gasped after he saw his deceased wife. 

Repsaj departed. He sobbed uncontrollably as he suffered without Ailicec. 

 

The End


End file.
